


A New Years Wish

by icyhot_th0t



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyhot_th0t/pseuds/icyhot_th0t
Summary: 3 years after Ash's death, Eiji's moved back to Japan to finally try and get over things. After all, Ash is gone for good.Or, that's what he thought.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	A New Years Wish

Three years. It’d been three years now since Ash’s death. He could still remember the day so vividly. Eiji had been recovering from his injuries when Ibe-san got the call from Max. It was the day his world came to a crashing stop. How could he forget?

The once lively and childish Eiji had disappeared. All that was left was a shell of the person he’d once been, if you could even call it that. There were countless days where Eiji had thought “He isn’t here and he’s not coming back. What do I have left without him?” On those days, he’d been close to ending it all, just to see those beautiful jade-green eyes smiling back at him one more time. He’d been dragged to countless therapy sessions by his family. But nothing short of the blond showing up on his front door would revert him to his old self. 

There had been a day a few weeks after the news of Ash’s death was broken to Eiji that he was actually dragged out of his room. Ibe-san had insisted that he should stop by his office to “take his mind off things.”

And oh, how Ibe must have wished he never interfered with Eiji in this state. As they sat quietly drinking their coffee, Ibe-san decided he had to break the silence between them.

“Ei-chan, I understand that Ash’s death was a shock to you. It was a shock to all of us. But you need to let go. He’s gone and he isn’t coming back. You need to start settling down and fi-”

“HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!” Eiji exploded, slamming his hands on the table and pulling everyone in the cafe out of their conversations. “He’s not dead! There’s no way he could be!”

"Eiji never screamed at anyone before", Ibe-san thought to himself, mouth gaping at Eiji. 

Their conversation had ended as quickly and bluntly as it began. Next thing Ibe-san knew, Eiji was out the door and in his car, driving swiftly away.

But today it was New Years and Eiji was newly 23. He had gotten a job working in the photography industry with Ibe-san. He’d changed so much in those 3 years. His raven hair was tied back in a loose ponytail and his fashion no longer consisted of nori-nori shirts. But, most noticeably of all, he looked older. His facial features were a lot sharper and more defined now. He also seemed to look colder. 

For the first few minutes of his family's annual New Years party, Eiji stood at the door absentmindedly greeting guests. Once that was complete, he grabbed a glass of water from the counter and made himself comfortable on one of the living room chairs.

From behind him, he felt a hand tap his shoulder. As he turned around, there stood his sister Yuri, a young girl of about 15 with lively pink hair and sparkly makeup. 

“Hi, Yuri. How are you liking the party?” Eiji said with a soft smile on his face.

“Oh, it’s great!” she said, grinning from ear to ear. “And speaking of which, I’ve been going around and asking everyone what their wish for the New Year is.”

“Oh, well I think that my wish would be to see a good friend of mine again.”

And with that, Yuri smiled and skipped away, off to go pester the next guest.

3 minutes until New Years

A ringing sound emanated from the kitchen. The source was Mrs. Okumura, tapping on a glass. 

“Attention everyone! The fireworks will be starting any minute so why don’t we all start heading out back!”

As the crowd began shuffling outside, Eiji came up behind his mother. 

“Mom, I need to go grab my camera for some pictures but it might take a second.”

“Oh that’s alright dear, just make sure to be outside in time for the fireworks.”

With a smile, Eiji began walking to his room to find his camera.

1 minute until New Years

After Eiji found his camera, he heard the ringing of the doorbell.

"Who could have possibly been this late?" Eiji asked himself. "The party started like 30 minutes ago."  
Assuming nobody else heard the doorbell ring, he made his way over to the door to greet their untimely guest. 

10 seconds until New Years 

As Eiji began to approach the door, got a strange feeling in his stomach. This feeling told him to run, run as fast as he could towards the door.With that alone, he began sprinting down the hall towards the front door. "Why do I feel this way?" he thought to himself, "What could be so important that I feel like this?"

7 seconds until New Years

Eiji halted before reaching the door. With his camera in one hand, he opened the front door. 

6 seconds until New Years

His camera dropped. Pieces of glass were scattered all over the floor. But that didn't matter. 

5 seconds until New Years

It didn't matter because what he saw before him flung his world back into motion. After 3 years, his world began moving again. Because before him, stood the blond. Before him stood Ash.

4 seconds until New Years

Along with his world starting to move, thousands of emotions flooded him at once. Happiness, shock, anger, sadness, everything. He felt betrayed. "You didn't contact me for 3 years. I thought you were dead. Why would you make me worry like that?"

3 seconds until New Years

But none of that mattered now. All that mattered was the fact that Ash was alive. He was safe. He was here. 

2 seconds until New Years

"Hi, Eiji." The blonds jade eyes looked soft. Like it had just had a piece of it filled that had been missing for so long. Eiji ran at full speed towards him with tears running down his cheeks.

1 seconds until New Years

In one swift motion, Eiji tackled Ash on the pavement in a tight embrace. 

Happy New Years

It was like something straight out of a cliché romance movie. As the fireworks went off in the distance, Eiji lifted his head from Ash's chest and wiped away the tears on his cheek. 

"I've been waiting for you, Aslan."

**Author's Note:**

> ok wow. this was my 1st fic i've ever written and i thought it was lowkey ok hehe. thanks for reading ig. (btw srry if there r any grammer/ spelling errors i lowkey wrote this when i was half asleep :] )


End file.
